Before the storm
by ForeverAlways33
Summary: Makenzee and Nick are so in love. But what happens when their world is turned upside down?
1. Chapter 1

Nick(present)

There she is. My beautiful girl, right in center watching me as I sing with my brothers on stage. She wasn't feeling good earlier but insisted on going.

(Earlier that morning, Still Nick)

Me and my girl laying in eachothers arms as the sun was coming up. Romantic aren't we? ha. Makenzee all of a sudden couldn't stop coughing.

"Are you okay baby?"

She sat up and her small body shook. I didn't realize till now but her back bone was sticking out. She's lost wieght. Since when? After she caught her breath,

"I'm fine just a little cough."

She snuggled back into my arms.

"I don't want you going to the show tonight if you're sick."

"Nick, it's just a cold. I can make it threw one stinkin' concert ya know?"

"I know just don't want you to get really sick and rundown."

"I won't plus how would that look 'Girlfriend doesn't show up to Nick's first reunion show with brother's'?"

"You won't be killed or the title of being the best girlfriend will not be taken away from you."

"Good but I'm still go-"

She started coughing again. I went and grabbed her a cup of water.

"Here. Drink it. And you're not going. I love you toooo much to be that selfish to have you come out when you are ill."

"Well it would be selfish for me to stay home when nothings wrong."

"So hacking up a lung is being selfish?"

"Yes. Just look at is this way. What would you do if it was reversed? Me the rock star and you the person nobody cares about? Would you stay home on a big night like this?"

"Okay you got me there."

"See. I'm going Nicholas Jonas. End of discussion."

"Okay but you aren't a nobody, Makenzee Williams. You are MY somebody."

I crushed my lips against hers. As she brushed her hands up underneath my shirt fumbling with it trying to get it off. Ah her hands were ice.

Makenzee

I don't know what was wrong with me. I felt like complete shit. It couldn't stop me from going to Nick's show. No way in hell would I miss that. As his mouth found mine my hands traveled down to his boxerbriefs. Thank god he only slept in them. Much easier.

"Zee" He moaned into my mouth as his tongue slipped in and out of mine. He then took control. Ripping his oversized shirt and my underwear off my body. Lips still in tact. Me laying in the middle of his bed, while he lay between my legs. I moaned as he rubbed his dick between my legs.

"Nick." Breathless I gritted between my teeth

"Just FUCK me already!"

He then pulled my legs so they were locked around the small of his back then shoved himself into me. My nails dug into his back.

"Happy?" He yelled breathless.

"No."

Nick then moved in and out of me. The thrusts were hard and sharp. The pain was amazing. Unbelievable.

"Now?"

Our bodies both sweating. Contracting against eachother.

"Always."

The sun was just appearing as his cock went in and out of me. My hair was stick to my face. I pulled his hair as his teeth graze my nipple. Still thrusting himself inside of me. Just as the going was good. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Nick." I mumbled threw my teeth. Shit he didn't hear me.

"NICK PULL OUT. PULLOUT."

He then looked up worrie as I tried to push him off me.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he got off of me.

"I'm going to be sick."

I ran to the bathroom naked. I didn't care if any of his family saw me naked. I slammed the door. Jus made it in time to the toilet. Nick then knocked on the door

"Can I come in sweetie?"

"NO GO AWAY." I couldn't have him see me like this. Finally after heaving for a half hour on the cold bathroom floor I looked into the toilet to see the shit that came out of my mouth. Blood. I flushed it down immediately. Brushed my teeth and took a shower. When I got out I found Nick laying in bad asleep. I quietly got clothes on.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick

Something was wrong with Mak. She has been in the bathroom for over 45 minutes. She didn't want me in there so I fell asleep. I hear her opening up the closet.

"You okay?" I ask opening my eyes seeing her body covered in clothes with wet hair. She was wicked pale. Makenzee jumped and turned around.

"Jeez. I thought you were asleep. Uh.... Yeah I'm fine. Food from last night didn't settle tooo well I guess."

She didn't eat anything last night.

"Come lay with me before I actually have to get up." She smiled but it didn't touch her eyes like it usually did.

"I'm not supposed to be in here. Remember, house rules for kiddos under 18."

"Well aren't I supposed to be a virgin?"

She laughed and climbed into my arms. Thats when I saw a big black and blue mark on her arm. It looked fresh. Was it from me? Bruises don't form that quick. Do they?

"Was that from me?"

She looked at it. "It can't be. We just fucked like 2 seconds ago. Don't worry it doesn't hurt."

Makenzee smiled and kissed me sensing the fear I was having. We fell asleep when Kevin came knocking on the door saying it was time to go. Mak wore a skin tight black dress that showed way to much for a 17 year old. She caught me watching her as she walked down the stairs.

"Hey lets go to the music room while we are waiting for everyone. I have something to show you."

She pulled my hand.

"Oh boy!" Hoping for a rerun of this morning minus the throwing up.

"Its not that." When we got in there she grabbed an acousitc guitar and sat down on the couch.

"Sit down. I want to play a song for you that I wrote for you." Wow she's never played for me. Anyone for a matter of fact. She got nervouse if she ever tried.

"Are you able to do it?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"I can do it just don't laugh. k?" I couldn't help but laugh then.

"Hey I haven't even started."

"I'm sorry go ahead." She started strumming the guitar. God she was was beautiful, smart, funny and could play? Damn. Then her beautiful voice came right out of her tiny body.

"This is wrong but I can't feel like there aint nothing more right babe

Misty morning comes again and I can't help but wish I could see your face

And I knew from the first note played I'd be breaking all my rules to see you

You smile that beautiful smile and all the girls in the front row scream your name.

So dim that spotlight tell me things like I can't take my eyes off of you

I'm no one special just another wide-eyed girl who's desperately in love with you

Give me a photograph to hang on my wall

Superstar.

Good morning loneliness comes around when i'm not dreaming about you

When my world wakes up today you'll be in another town

And I know when I saw your face I'd be counting down the ways to see you

And you smile that beautiful smile and all the girls in the front row scream your name.

So dim that spotlight tell me things like I can't take my eyes off of you

I'm no one special just another wide-eyed girl who's desperately in love with you

Give me a photograph to hang on my wall

Superstar

You played in bars you play guitar

I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are

And you'll never see you sing me to sleep every night from the radio

So dim that spotlight tell me things like I can't take my eyes off of you

I'm no one special just another wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you

Give me a photograph to hang on my wall

Superstar

Sweet sweet superstar

Superstar"

Holy shit. I think I just had an erection.


	3. Chapter 3

Makenzee

There. I did it. I sand him the song I wrote for my superstar. He hasn't said anything for a good couple minutes. I was getting nervous.

"Nick?" Just then his mouth touched mine. His tongue dancing with mine. Nick pulled away resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you." Nick and I have been dating for little less than three months and he never told me he loved me. It was either I adore you or you amaze me. Never love. It caught me by surprise

Nick

"I love you too." She then locked her arms around my neck.

"Forever baby, forever."

"Hey you guys...." We were then interrupted by Joe, of course.

"Uhhh sorry to ruin the kodak moment but its uh time to go."

Makenzee

Awesome Joe you sure know how to ruin things. Nick grunted then grabbed a hold of my hand as he turned to Joe.

"Be right out."

"Okie doke." Joe went to the car while Nick turned back to me.

"You ready?"

"I guess." He smirked then placed his free hand underneath my chin. Then lightly pecked my lips causing my knees to go weak. My lips tingled as he helped me put on my coat.

Nick

We were all in the big SUV headed to the show. I played with Makenzee's fingers as she sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm exhausted."

"How can you be exhausted when we slept all day?" I asked while kissing the top of her head.

"Mmmm..... I don't know. I just am."

"you can go back hom babe."

"Nick I don't want to aruge about this for the 20th time today."

"Me either. But we have all tomorrow to sleep."

"mmmmmhmmmm. I can't wait."

Makenzee

We get to the theater. This is when Nick and I pretend to be just friends. Do you know how hard that is? Everytime I see him I just want to fuck him. We arrived to their dressing room. Thank god.

"5 minutes boys." Kevin Sr. said.

Nick came over to me weaved his fingers threw mine and with the other brushed the hair out of my face then rubbed my cheek. It has always been like that. Nick was all about touching. If he didn't hold my hand or give skin to skin contact, you knew something was wrong.

"Well good luck out there baby."

"Thank you. I'll have my eyes on you allll night."

"No no no remember I don't know you."

"I wish."

I pouted. Knowing it would get to him.

"Aww not the puppy face. You know it gets me everytime babe."

He then bit my bottom lip that was sticking out.

"Get a room!" Fankie yelled

"Okay we will."

Nick laughed. "Please."

"Haha I'll see you after the show." I kissed him hard then turned around. He slapped my ass

"Don't meet any cute boys out there."

I turned around. "They're mostly gay anyways."

He coudn't stop laughing because he knew it was true. Seeing guys at a Jonas Brothers concert is either they are gay or got pulled into it by their girlfriend. Just as I was walking down the hallway to get my seat I hear Nick yell my name.

"MAKENZEE HOLD ON I FORGOT TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING!" He then caught up to me.

"Here." He handed me a single rose. I took it as I leaned into him sniffing getting the scent of the rose and him. I could smell his sweetness from across the world. He put his hands on both sides of my face pushing me to look into his pools of brown.

"For everyday we are together."

"You make it seem like we won't last for long." His cool lips were then attached to mine. Making my stomach scream.

"Never. My love for you will last forever." He then turned away leaving me standing there watching him as he walked away.

"Forever baby, forever."


	4. Chapter 4

Nick- Present

For the whole concert I coudn't keep my eyes off of her. God she is so amazing. This was the girl. The girl I wanted to marry. Yes I'm crazy for only being 17 and wanting to get married. I feel like I've known her forever. Makenzee just gets me. We ended the concert. I couldn't wait to get off the stage to have a rerun of this morning. We are young and in love what more do you expect? When I got to the dressing room, Makenzee was sitting down on the couch with the rest of the fam. She looks horrible. I leaved over front of her.

"Babe you really should have stayed home." She then looked up at me. Her face pale, bags underneath her eyes.

"Nick I'm.....I'm" She then pushed me out of the way as she ran to the bathroom closing he door behind her. Shit I rubbed the back of my neck. My family staring at me then the bathroom door.

"Is she okay?"

"What? Uh yeah mom. Just ate something that didn't agree with her." I knocked on the door and opened it not caring if she wanted me there or not. She was cleaning herself off.

"Are you okay?" She turned around tears in her eyes.

"Awww baby don't cry." I wrapped my arms around her skin and bones. She breathed into my ear.

"So embarrasing. Throwing up in front of your family on such a big night."

"Don't worry about it. We all get sick sometimes." She smirked.

"Well I'm gonna go home with you mom and Frankie while you and the boys have the meet and greet."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I think I can share you for one night. Only on one condition." she smirked.

"And that would be....?"

"Me. You. The bed. Tomorrow. All day."

"I think I can work something out." She smiled

"Good. I'll see you at the house." She started for the door.

"Hey Makenzee." She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Are you by any chance pregnant?"


	5. Chapter 5

Nick

"W-w-what? Why would you ask that? It's... it's impossible." Wow am I a dick or what. Just because sh'es throwing up and we are having amazing sex doesn't mean shes pregnant.

"I don't know. Just forget I said anything. I'm sorry"

"Its okay."

"I love you."

"love you too."

Makenzee

That's impossible. I can't be pregnant. We've used prtection and i'm on the pill. There's just NO WAY. I felt like shit. The car ride with Frankie and Denise was quiet. So I closed my eyes. I woke up just as we are pulling into the driveway.

"Guys hungry?"

"Starving!"

"Let me make you a fabulous meal."

"Can't wait."

Mrs. JOnas has always treated me like a daughter. When she found out Nick and I were dating, I swear she had tears in her eyes. She was that happy. She was making me and Frankie eggs, bacon, hashbrown, pancakes. The works. And yes at 11:30 at night. She didn't care that Frankie was up so late since it was summer.

"So Makenzee summers almost over, ready to go back to school?" Of course she had to bring up such a touchy subject. Nick and I never brought it up seeing as we both didn't want me to go back home.

"I'm excited for it to be my last year in high school but not ready to go back to Massachusetts." Frankie grabbed a hold of my arm.

"You can't go. Whose going to marry me when you go?"

"Frankie I'm not dying. I'll be back before you even start to miss me."

"Good because you are the only one for me."

"Frankie you better talk that up with Nick. I don't know how he feels about you stealing his girlfriend. and Makenzee you can stay here whenever you want just say when."

"Thank you. These three months here have been amazing. I love living in LA." Frankie tugged on my arm.

"What's wrong with your nose?"

"Makenzee your nose, Its bleeding."

Nick

All the girls waiting to meet me and my bro's are crazy! They think the little things will get my attention. They are wrong. I just want to shout "MAKENZEE WILLIAMS HAS MY HEART!" but no can do will ruin my "image" My hand is num from signing so much.

"Here ya go. Have a nice night. Thanks for coming to the show!" Just then my phone rings. I see everyone gaze at me.

"Who is it? I look at the call ID.

"Its mom, Joe"

"Why is she calling?"

"I have no clue. Let me take it to find out." I stood up

"Excuse me for a moment." Mom never called me during things like this. As I get around the corner I press talk.

"Hey mom what's up?" She was breathing heavy. Has she been crying?

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't think you would answer."

"Mom is everything okay?" Dad heard me ask and gave a questionable look.

"No Nick.... Everything is not okay."

"What happened?" My hearts reacing. Joe and Kevin's heads snapped up.

"Its Makenzee."


	6. Chapter 6

Nick

"WHAT!? WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Have someone drive you to the hospital. Call me when you get here." -click- She hung up. What was going on?

"Nick what's wrong? What did your mother want?" Dad put both hands on my shoulders as I tried to figure out what just happened. I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Makenzee." He shook me

"What's the matter son?"

My eyes made it up to his face. He had frighten written all over his face.

"She's.... she's in the hospital."

"Why?"

"Mom didn't say. Just said to go there." He then pulled me along. Everything from then on was a blur. Dad drove me to the hospital while Joe and Kevin stayed with the fans. The longest 20 minutes ever. Felt like a century until I got to the hospital.

"Just got off the phone with your mother. She's in room 233."

"Dad?" I felt his eyes look my way. "Is she going to be okay?" He put his hand on my shoulder as he drove on. Taking a deep breath he replied.

"The doctors are not sure." The rest of the ride was silient. There was nothing my father or I could say to make the situation better. We both care about Makenzee. I care about Makenzee. More than you could ever imagine. Love is such a small word for how I feel towards her. She is my everything. We pulled into the hospital parking lot. While walking into the hospital my nostrils burned from the antibacterial soaps and stuff. Finally we got to Makenzee's floor. My mother sitting with Frankie outside her room. Tears trickling down her cheeks as Frankie laid in her lap brushing his hair with her fingertips. She saw us and came toward us. I didn't care to stop and chatter. I needed to see her. I gave my mom a quick hug then headed towards Mak's room. My mom pulled my arm.

"Nick, you can't go in there...." I didn't let her finish as I walked into the room. I stopped as soon as I saw Makensee laying there helplessly. Looking out the window. An IV pked into her arm. She looked worse than earlier. Lifeless almost. I shouldnt have been in there. As soon as I turned for the door she heard me.

"Nick?" Her voice a deep, crackly, whispher. I faced her.

"I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't be in here." Her eyes looked so sad.

"No, Its fine. Please stay." She held out her hand. I then crossed the room intertwining my fingers with hers.

"Pull up a chair." I did so. We didn't talk. Just sat there. I kissed the back of her hand.

"I was sitting at the island counter with frankie while your mother cooked for us. Frankie saw that my nose was bleeding. Last thing I remember was your mom handing me a towel. Next thing I know I blacked out and Now I'm here."

"Why?" She took a deep breath then looked right into my eyes. Tears starting to form.

"I- I don't know. The doctor's won't tell me anything. They just keep coming in, taking more and more blood." She pushed up her sleeve exposing huge black and blue marks on her arm from where they took the blood. I gasped.

"Holy shit." She pushed down her sleeve.

"Shhhhh..... Everyone and their brother is going to hear you and your potty mouth!"

"In the worst situations you always know how to crack a joke." Her smile then faded.

"How else amd I supposed to be Nick? They keep asking me questions like if I'm bulimic." Before I could answer my mom walked in with a doctor behind. She looked more put together than in the hall.

"Sorry for interrupting but Makenzee your parents plane will be landing in 30 minutes. So we are all going to go pick them up while Dr. Sanchez runs some tests."

"What kind of tests?" She asked before I could. The doctor than spoke up.

"Just some little tests, a cat scan, which is a full body x-ray, some samples of blood. Nothing major. Just need to find out what's going on with that body of yours."

"I'm going to stay here."

"Nick you need to come with us. All they will be doing is these scans. You won't see her anyways." My mom said.

"It's okay. I'll be fine. Go get my parents. Tell them I haven't done anything bad."

I couldn't help but smile. "Of course."

"We will wait fo ryou in the car." Mom and the doc walked out.

"Nick I want to leave with you."

"Me too baby, me too." I stood up brushed her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." She then gave all she could to push herself up and kissed me forcefully. Such power. Never has she kissed me like this. I rested my forehead on hers while we both caught our breathe.

"You make this so much harder to leave."

"I couldn't resist." She kissed me again pulling my hair. Thats one thing I love that she does when she kissed me. Well its not the only thing.

"What is this about?" I ask as she free's my lips from hers.

"For missing our night we promised." I smothered her with my kisseds causing her to giggle. She grabbed my cheek and gazed into my eyes.

"You better go. Your family will wonder what is taking so long."

"They can wait." I started to give her a kiss but she pushed my face away.

"Well my parents can't!" I gave her one last kiss before I left.


	7. Chapter 7

Makenzee

I got the cat scan. Painless but very wierd. Nick and everyone including Joe, Kevin, Danielled and the rest of the Jonas clan and my family were back in the room waiting for me. I hadn't seen my parents in months. I missed them. Time carried on. The sun began to rise. Just then Dr. Sanchez came in, "Sorry to interrupt but I'm gonna have to take some more blood."

"Well we must get going. Frankie is exhausted and the boys have some interviews to get too." Denise said. Denise and Kevin SR. said goodbyes. Then little Frankie climbed up onto the bed.

"Goodbye Makenzee. Don't forget about us getting married." Nick cleared his throat.

"Frankie you better talk about this with Nick. I love you both. I can't have you too fighting over me."

"Okay I love you too." Frankie walked to the door.

"Group hug!!!" Kevin, Joe and Danielle piled on top of me.

"Guys. I. Love. You. But. I. Can't. Breath."

"See ya later gatorrr." Nick gave me a hug and peck on the cheek.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear seeing as my parents were in the room.

Nick

The day went so slow. I couldn't stop thinking about Makenzee. We had many interviews. Phone interviews, radio interviews, talk show appearences. We only had the phone interviews to do. As we were leaving one of the radio interviews my phone rings. Some number I didn't recognize. Probably a fan. They manage to find out my number. Sometimes causing me to change my number.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

"Makenzee. Its so good to hear your voice." She sounded horrible out of breath scratchy voice.

"are you busy?"

"We finished all the in person interviews now just the phone calls to make."

"Is there any way you can come to the hospital by yourself?"

"Aren't your parents still there?"

"No they left a half hour ago. Mom was tired so they went to go check into the closest hotel."

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Mom and dad let me go. Joe and Kevin said they could take care of the interviews. As I walked into her room, Makenzee was sitting in a chair facing the window. IV stand next to her. I knock on the door. Makenzee jumps, wipes her face, turns around. She smiles and starts to stand up. I rush over.

"Don't. Sit."

"You scared me. I didn't think you would be here so quick." I grabbed a chair and pulled it so i was facing Makenzee.

"Joe and Kevin said they could handle everything."

"Did you drive here?"

"Of course. I had to drive to see my beautiful girl." She gave a little smirk then looked away. I grabbed her hand.

"Hhhhey whats wrong?" Makenzee turned to me tears in her eyes. She cleared her throat.

"The doctors and my parents want to move me to a hospital closer to home."

"What? Why? Nothings wrong with you."

"This hospital can't treat me. They aren't equipped to."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm getting transferred to the children's hospital in boston."

"But that hospital specializes in serious diseases." She wiped away her tears as they kept flowing down. She took a deep breath.

"Nick- I have leukimia."

***Sorry I haven't been able to update. I've been busy with school and such. I would like 4 or 5 reviews before I write the next one!!! For all of you who wonder what song that is on chapter 2 its Taylor Swift- Superstar. Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
